Fred Tatasciore
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Voice Actor |characters = Klingon voices Lt. Shaxs |image2 = LD upper decks officers.jpg |caption2 = Lt. Shaxs }} Fred Tatasciore is a voice actor who lent his voice to the sequel . Together with David Sobolov he provided all the Klingon voices heard in the film except the one of Sean Blakemore. Sobolov and Tatasciore were coached by Marc Okrand. Tatasciore will voice Lt. Shaxs in Star Trek: Lower Decks. Tatasciore is known to be the voice of the , the , and in several animated films and series and video games. He voiced James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy, and Spock in several episodes of the television series Robot Chicken (2005-2014). Tatasciore attended the UCLA and started as voice actor in the early 1980s when he worked on the dubbed versions of the Chinese action films Long xiao ye (1982), Project A (1983), Zhong hua ying xiong (1986), Xiao ao jiang hu: dong fang bu bai (1992), The Bodyguard from Beijing (1994), Fist of Legend (1994), and High Risk (1995). Further film work includes the action comedy Team America: World Police (2004), the animated projects Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005), The Wild (2006, with William Shatner, David Cowgill, Kevin Michael Richardson, Nicholas Guest, and Nolan North), and The Ant Bully (2006), the fantasy adventure Charlotte's Web (2006), the horror thriller Dead Silence (2007, with Bob Gunton), the comic adaptation TMNT (2007, with Patrick Stewart, Nolan North, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Barbara Harris), Meet the Robinsons (2007), the fantasy film Enchanted (2007), the adventure Beowulf (2007, with Sharisse Baker-Bernard, Greg Ellis, Shay Duffin, and Dominic Keating), the animated films Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008), 9'' (2009), ''The Princess and the Frog (2009), and Tangled (2010, with Donna Murphy), the horror sequel Hellraiser: Revelations (2011), and the animted films Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011), Wreck-It Ralph (2012), Planes (2013), Frozen (2013), and Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014). On television, Tatasciore lent his voice to the series Naruto (2002-2003), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2005), What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003-2005), Invader ZIM (2001-2006), Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job (2007), Grim & Evil (2005-2007), Ben 10 (2006-2008), Naruto: Shippûden (2007-2008), Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-2009, with Nolan North and Susan Dalian), Back at the Barnyard (2007-2009), Wolverine (2011), The Cleveland Show (2009-2011, with Kevin Michael Richardson), X-Men (2011, with Cam Clarke), Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010-2011, starring Diedrich Bader), The Penguins of Madagascar (2010-2012), Thundercats (2012), The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012), TRON: Uprising (2012), Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013, with Frank Welker), Mad (2010-2013), Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014), Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014), Mickey Mouse (2013-2014), Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015), American Dad (2005-2015), Family Guy (1999-2015), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013-2015), Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-2015), and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015, with Clancy Brown). Between 2012 and 2015, Tatasciore received five Behind the Voice Actors Awards nominations including a nomination as Voice Actor of the Year in 2014. He also lent his voice to over 250 video games such as X-Men: Next Dimension (2002), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004), The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004), The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004), Batman Begins (2005), The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005), Age of Empires III (2005), Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006), World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (2007), 300: March to Glory (2007), Transformers: The Game (2007), BioShock (2007), Halo 3 (2007), Assassin's Creed (2007), Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007), Kung Fu Panda (2008), The Incredible Hulk (2008), 007: Quantum of Solace (2008), Call of Duty: World of War (2008), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009), Assassin's Creed II (2009), Uncharted II: Among Thieves (2009), Mass Effect II (2010), Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010), Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010), X-Men Destiny (2011), Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011), Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011), Diablo III (2012), Halo 4 (2012), Resident Evil 6 (2012), World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012), Deadpool (2013), Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013), Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014), The Sims 4 (2014), Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014), and Mortal Kombat X (2015). External links * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:LD performers